Not Alone
by Maira Lily
Summary: A veces sientes que tienes mucho que dar pero que nadie quiere detenerse un segundo por tí. Así se siente Pcuk, pero una personita intentará cambiar eso.


Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.

Estaba escuchando la canción Not alone, de Darren Criss, y no pude evitar pensar en Puck. La verdad es que yo misma me he sorprendido de ver lo que he escrito pero, después de releerlo no me pareció tan raro. Puck es genial y Blaine también y en esta temporada los dos han tenido bastantes malos momentos, así que esto es una especie de homenaje en su honor.

* * *

Entré en el auditorio aún con la vista clavada en el móvil. Blaine me había mandado un mensaje diciéndome que fuera después de clases y allí estaba yo. En un primer momento no lo vi, lo cual me hizo pensar que tal vez ese mensaje era algún tipo de venganza por lanzar a Kurt al cubo de la basura hace ya algunos años. Porque todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres, y por tanto los gays, son muy rencorosos y tienden a dosificar su ataques de ira para que duren toda la vida. En fin que como el pobre es tan canijo que parece que se ha escapado de una juguetería, en un primer momento no lo vi. Pero después me fijé en que había alguien trasteando en el piano.

-Hey.-Me hice notar, tal vez no estaba sólo.

-Qué bien que hayas venido.-Me respondió con una sonrisa.-Siéntate por favor.

Esto lo dijo señalando el suelo del auditorio. Genial, él se sienta en el banquito del piano y yo al suelo, eso es compañerismo.

-Verás Noah, sé que lo estás pasando mal y que crees que las cosas no van a mejorar pero, quiero que sepas que no estás solo.

-¿Qué?

Se levantó del piano y se sentó junto a mí.

-Sé lo del examen.

-¿Cómo…?

-Bueno, todos estábamos preocupados así que le pedí a Finn que entretuviese a la profesora y me colé en su despacho.-Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Vale, tal vez yo no fuese un genio para los estudios, pero induciendo a la gente al lado oscuro si que soy el mejor.

-No se lo he dicho a nadie porque pensé que eso era decisión tuya pero tampoco podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.-Cuando terminó de hablar miró el piano.

-Espera, vas a cantarme.

-Esa es la idea.

Observé en silencio cómo caminaba lentamente hacia el piano y se sentaba en el banquito. La verdad es que no me ha cantado mucha gente, pero teniendo en cuenta que este chico más que hablar canta, no supe si sentirme especial.

-Sé que no es el mismo caso pero creo que el sentimiento es el mismo.-Parecía nervioso.-Verás, hace algunos años, antes de Dalton, tuve un problema y me sentía como tu ahora.-Dejó de mirarse las manos y me miró a los ojos.-Sentía que no le importaba a nadie, que yo no valía la pena. Sentía que tenía tantas cosas que ofrecer al mundo…-Guardó silencio y por un momento creí que iba a ponerse a llorar. Eso me hizo sentirme mal, quería levantarme y darle una palmadita en la espalda o algo pero no me moví.-En fin, creo que esta canción te hará sentir mejor, por aquel entonces yo la cantaba todos los días y, bueno me hacía sentir bien, al menos durante tres minutos.

Terminó su discurso con una sonrisa melancólica y comenzó a tocar. La melodía era bonita, aunque no me sonaba. Cuando empezó a cantar sentí que se me encogía el corazón, la canción era buena, pero la forma en que la cantaba él, era simplemente genial.

_-I've been alone, Surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless, The world can be…_

Transcurrieron los minutos y yo estaba cada vez más seguro de que me iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento. Era demasiado bonito para ser real y encima era para mí. De pronto el cabreo que tenía con el mundo desapareció, los marrones, el dolor y la culpa ya no tenían importancia. Sólo importaba esa voz y esa canción, sólo importaba la sensación de que ya no estaba sólo, como repetía una y otra vez el estribillo.

Cuando la canción terminó Blaine no se movió del piano, pero yo sentí la necesidad de acercarme a él. Me apoyé en el piano y lo miré, respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados y le temblaba el labio superior. No pude evitar quedarme mirando en ese momento tan íntimo pero es que nunca lo había visto llorar. Le puse una mano en el hombro y me miró con los ojos acuosos. Sonrió un poco y se frotó los ojos.

-Pues ya sabes, no estás solo, nadie lo está.-Dijo moviendo las manos.

Lo levanté del piano y le di un abrazo, en un principio pensé que se apartaría pero no. Se agarró a mí con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía y rompió a llorar. Fue tan desgarrador que cuando me di cuenta yo mismo tenía los ojos vidriosos. No tenía muy claro que pasaba pero tenía que ver con Kurt seguro. Entonces algo en mi cabeza se encendió, el pobre siempre hacía cosas por la gente pero, qué habíamos hecho los chicos del Glee por él, nada. Intenté separarme para mirarle a los ojos y decirle que si quería que le cantase yo a él o algo pero no pude, se agarró más fuerte a mí y empezó a susurrar algo que sonaba a "por favor". Decidí quedarme quieto hasta que él se sintiese mejor.

-Menudo desastre.-Dijo cuando finalmente se separó de mí.-Se suponía que iba a ayudarte.

-Y lo has hecho.

La mirada que me dirigió en ese momento aún me hiela la sangre, parecía un cachorrito apaleado.

-Gracias Noah, la gente no sabe lo que se pierde al darte de lado, eres una gran persona.

-No, gracias a ti.-Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro y él me sonrió como si le hubiese regalado un piano de oro o algo así.-Oye, me ha gustado y todo eso, pero no estoy acostumbrado a los momentos especialmente azucarados así que…

-Quieres un café.-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Yo había pensado en una cerveza.-Dije sonriendo también.

-Bueno, no creo que eso fuese una buena idea, no soy un buen bebedor. Además iría haciendo eses en la bicicleta y no es recomendable.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba junto a mi hacia la salida. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Blaine era un tío legal, lástima que hubiese tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Lo pensé durante unos minutos, si el año siguiente me veía obligado a quedarme otra vez en el condenado instituto me aseguraría de que Blaine no estuviese sólo, como en su canción. Porque bueno, yo no tendría a mis colegas, pero él no tendría a Kurt, que ciertamente era mucho peor. Pero, como soy un genio en mates sé que un chico solitario, más otro chico solitario dan como resultados dos tíos que se acaban haciendo amigos.

FIN


End file.
